La Segunda Primera Cita
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Draco y Ginny terminaron su relación, pero justo en el día de San Valentín, descubrirán si su destino es estar separados. El one shot es parte del evento de San Valentín "San Valen-Drinny" de la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

El one shot es parte del evento de San Valentín **"San Valen-Drinny"** de la _página de Facebook_ ** _"Drinny All The Way"._**

* * *

 _ **La Segunda Primera Cita.**_

* * *

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Draco y Ginny terminaron su relación, pero justo en el día de San Valentín, descubrirán si su destino es estar separados.

El sonido de la puerta azotando aún resonaba en los oídos de Draco Malfoy, las manos le temblaban sin control, solo cuando el sonido se había perdido de su recuerdo se permitió cerrar los ojos, se pellizco el tabique nasal, iba a ser el cumpleaños de la mujer que había salido hecha una furia cuando se había negado a asistir con ella a la pequeña comida que los padres de esta le habían organizado, tenían dos años saliendo, en secreto, aunque era más que obvio que la familia de ella ya lo sospechaba, los habían visto en el callejón Diagon un par de veces, y a pesar de que habían tomado caminos diferentes, la mirada del padre de la joven le había dedicado una mirada larga y pesada.

Posiblemente eso era lo que había hecho que se negara a hacer lo suyo público, recordaba claramente el altercado en la librería entre su padre y el de la chica, justo antes de que Draco comenzara su segundo año, y no quería ser el receptor de golpes por parte de ningún familiar de la chica.

Claro que la respuesta que le había dado hacia un par de minutos había sido bastante fría y un tanto cruel, cuando estaba con ella, se le olvidaba que podía ser un sádico, que no podía medir la crueldad en sus palabras y su comportamiento.

—&—

La hija menor de los Weasley caminaba completamente sumergida en el montón de pensamientos yendo de un lado a otro en su cabeza, pero todos se ponían de acuerdo para dar paso a las palabras que minutos atrás, "su novio" había escupido, con tanta tranquilidad, que le inquieto ¿realmente había pasado dos años de su vida con ese imbécil?

" _Lo nuestro no es nada serio, no sé porque tendría que acompañarte a una comida familiar."_

Desde luego que el orgullo de la chica había sido golpeado cruel y salvajemente, y ante la incredulidad por el golpe bajo de esas palabras, había dado por terminada cualquier clase de relación seria o poco seria que habían mantenido por esos dos años.

—&—

La noticia de una posible relación entre Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley había corrido al rededor del mundo mágico, dejando a Draco con un muy mal sabor de boca, hasta hacía un par de meses ellos habían terminado una relación sentimental que había durado por dos años.

¿Esa era la razón por la cual lo terminó?

Era lo que Draco pensaba, ya que lo que él le había dicho era cierto, más que nada porque él consideraba que una relación seria era el compromiso o el matrimonio, no un noviazgo de dos o tres años, claro que jamás se había tomado cinco minutos de su vida para explicarle a Ginevra todo aquello.

Además, era una conclusión a la que había llegado él después de ver la imagen de Potter y Ginny, mientras se abrazaban momentáneamente en el callejón Diagon, para después ella le acariciara la nariz.

Arrugó el ejemplar de ese día del Diario el Profeta, no estaba de humor, recordaba muchas cosas de su época del colegio, sobretodo aquella en la que ella estaba tontamente enamorada del idiota cara rajada, sin poder impedirlo, comenzó a sentirse incómodo, y a tener más calor del normal, aunque no iba a atribuirlo a los celos, él era Draco Malfoy, ¿por qué estaría celoso de Potter? Que no era tan fabuloso como la gente pensaba que era.

Pfff, vencer a Voldemort, eso era tan sencillo que un bebé dormido lo hubiese podido hacer, se colocó su túnica color uva, y avanzó hasta la puerta, estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla, encararla sobre lo fácil que había sido para ella cambiarlo tan pronto.

—&—

El vestido color ciruela se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo, haciendo que el escote se pronunciara más, haciendo lucir como si sus senos fuesen de un tamaño del que normalmente no eran, Angelina ya le había dicho que debería usar esa clase de atuendos para no pasar San Valentín solo.

—Le queda hermoso –aduló la bruja que había estado proporcionándole los vestidos –ese en especial, ha tenido bastante demanda, ya que acentúa bastante bien los atributos de las brujas...

—Más bien creo que exagera un poco los atributos –contestó la pelirroja, girándose, así que observó su trasero en el espejo mirando sobre su hombro –por Merlín, mi trasero luce como si fuesen calabazas cosechadas por Hagrid –se cubrió el rostro y negó –otra opción ¿por favor?

—En seguida.

La bruja se alejó de la pelirroja, que seguía observándose con disgusto al espejo, se sentía completamente incomoda ante la clase de reflejo que tenía enfrente, alisó la tela del vestido una vez más, cerró los ojos y suspiró cansina, conseguir el vestido para la cena de compromiso iba a ser una misión imposible.

—Tengo estas opciones más.

Ginny tomó las perchas con los demás vestidos, fue uno a uno, apilando las nuevas opciones que le había llevado la joven.

—Supongo que elegir un vestido para la cena de compromiso es complicado –sonrío la bruja, apenada con Ginny por no encontrar nada de su gusto.

—No te imaginas cuanto –soltó una risa divertida –sobre todo si eres la prometida, imagina...

Las palabras de la pelirroja se ahogaron rápidamente, ocasionando que la dependienta elevará la ceja, aguardando porque terminara la frase que había dejado flotando a la mitad, fue hasta que se percató que había alguien a sus espaldas.

—El probador está ocupado –le informó lo obvio al joven de ojos grises que miraba de forma intensa a la joven, que se había girado al espejo, a contemplar su imagen con aquel vestido.

—Lo sé –arrastro las palabras, le dedico una mirada a la bruja que se puso roja.

—Lo comprendo, espero que su aparición sea para ayudar a su prometida con el vestido para la cena.

Draco notó como la chica que les daba la espalda se tensaba ante la información que la dependienta le había proporcionado.

—Sí, me encantará ayudarla a probarse todo eso –observó la pila de vestidos.

—No –soltó en tono enfadado –llevaré este –le informó a la bruja que sonreía en dirección a Draco.

—Desde luego que no, cariño –fue hasta ella, sujetándola de la cintura, atrayéndole hacia él –no combina con mi traje.

—Bueno, cuando tomen una decisión, pueden llamarme.

Ginny observó a la bruja dejarlos solos, la varita de Draco apuntó a la puerta y colocó un hechizo silenciador.

—Ese vestido no te va, parece que vas a un velorio, oh claro, es una cena de compromiso, supongo que es sinónimo –intentó bromear.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –soltó enfadada.

—Vi tu bonita foto con Potter, por las palabras de esa mujer supongo que todo lo que se maneja en esa nota es cierto.

—Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, hace seis meses...

—Sí, seis meses ¿en tan pocos meses olvidaste nuestra relación de dos años? –Soltó enfadado –quizás por esa razón me terminaste, porque ya estabas revolcándote con Potter.

La mano de Ginevra se estampó en la nariz de Malfoy, con la palma abierta y hacia arriba, ocasionando un buen daño al rubio, que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar.

—Eres bastante idiota, pero no me sorprende de ti a estas alturas.

—Un idiota ¿por qué? ¿Por no notar que me ponías el cuerno con Potter?

—Lárgate de aquí antes de que lo que te sangre después este en la parte sur de tu anatomía, Malfoy.

—Bien, cásate con ese imbécil, después de todo, es lo que siempre soñaste, los demás con los que saliste solo fuimos distracción temporal.

Ginny intentó golpearlo, pero no le resultó tan fácil esa segunda vez, ya que los labios del rubio se pegaron a los de ella, empujando su cuerpo hasta el de ella, defendiéndose del respaldo del sofá a espaldas de la pelirroja, que para su sorpresa de Draco, le respondió el beso, de la misma forma apasionada que él lo estaba otorgando.

—Qué lástima –susurro agitado en los labios de Ginny.

—Draco –rezó ella, abriendo los ojos.

—Lástima –repitió –ahora tendrás que comprar ese.

La mirada del rubio se desvió al vestido encima en la pila que aún no se había probado, le sonrió socarrón, y salió del probador, dejándola completamente enfadada.

—&—

El vestido que había tenido que comprar era de color gris claro, con gasa, con mangas ¾, cuello y escote redondo, le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, no era tan espantoso como todo lo demás que se había estado probando aquella vez, así que después de todo, tenía que agradecerle algo a Draco Malfoy, además de haberle dejado inquieta desde aquel día.

—Te ves completamente nerviosa –murmuró Harry sujetándola del brazo –sino quieres, ya sabes que puedes decírmelo.

—Oh por favor –frunció el ceño enfadada –no vamos a comenzar con esa discusión hoy ¿bien?

—Podemos tenerla mañana o pasado –sonrió divertido.

—Voy a golpearte en la cara, sin importar que uses lentes.

Ginny sujetó una copa de la charola del mesero y la llevó a sus labios, dándole un pequeño trago, estaba nerviosa, el estómago estaba tan revuelto que sentía que en cualquier momento le vomitaría el traje de gala a Harry.

—Hoy va a ser perfecto –decretó Harry –nada ni nadie va arruinarnos este día…

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, Draco Malfoy apareció por la puerta, tan apuesto como arrogante, apretó el brazo de Harry, pero sin darse cuenta de que en realidad, lo estaba pellizcando, haciendo que se quejara, y enfocara toda su atención en ella.

— ¿Todo bien contigo? –cuestionó preocupado.

—Sí, sí, dime otra vez ¿por qué elegimos el día de San Valentín para hacer esto?

—Estás hiperventilando –frunció el ceño –creo que no estás tan bien como juras.

—Claro que estoy bien –soltó el aire cuando notó que lo estaba reteniendo.

—Iré a traerte un poco de agua –le quitó la copa y se alejó de ella.

Que Harry se alejara, había sido la oportunidad perfecta para Draco, que sin importarle nada, se acercó a ella, dándole una mirada oscura y una sonrisa torcida, el estómago de Ginny pesó más, eso sólo le hacía recordar la forma en que la había besado en ese probador.

—Veo que compraste el vestido –se burló.

—No tuve otra opción ¿no es así? –soltó en un tono cortante.

—Te ves hermosa, pero por lo poco que vi, a Potter no le parece lo mismo, digo, quizás porque estás usando un vestido que combina con mis ojos, o con el color plata de Slytherin.

—No sé qué haces aquí –soltó enfadada.

—Bueno, fui invitado a la cena de San Valentín, que extrañamente, y por lo visto, es tu cena de compromiso.

Ginny cerró los ojos, se llevó la mano a la frente, estaba comenzando a tener demasiado calor, le quitó una copa al mesero próximo a ella y bebió la mitad de un solo trago.

—Vaya, sí que Potter te ha enseñado nuevas mañas –se burló.

— ¿Quieres callarte? –Bufó furiosa –en serio, no tengo la menor idea del porqué estás aquí, Draco, pero si quieres colmar mi paciencia, estás muy cerca, de que esa nariz sangrante se repita.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero saber si vas a tener el valor de casarte con él, mientras sabes que estoy observándote –se acercó a ella, la piel de Ginny se erizó, y su estómago se revolvió aún más.

—Eres un idiota, sigo preguntándome la razón que me llevó a salir contigo –se burló.

—Ni siquiera yo la sé –admitió el rubio –pero tienes que saber si aquella vez te dije que nosotros no teníamos una relación seria…

—Sí, lo recuerdo –intentó alejarse, pero él la siguió, sujetándola del brazo.

—Me refería a que no estábamos comprometidos o casados, para mí esa es una relación seria –informó haciendo que Ginny riera sarcástica.

—No, esa excusa no te compra una disculpa, lo siento.

Ginny Weasley se alejó de Draco, las piernas le temblaban, o mejor dicho, todo el cuerpo le temblaba, el calor que sentía estaba a punto de hacerla sudar y comenzaba a ver todo borroso y a sentir debilidad en sus extremidades.

— ¡Te amo! –Escuchó a sus espaldas, logrando que todo el escándalo se detuviera -¿Me estás escuchando, Ginevra Weasley? –La voz de Draco la hicieron voltear, le miró asombrada por lo que había dicho –te amo, y sí, ya lo sé, soy un idiota ¿y qué? Tú eres una optimista insoportable.

No se detuvo hasta llegar hasta ella, la sujetó de la cintura, sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos, sonrió, sin importar lo que dijera en ese momento, ese sólo gesto le demostraba que ella también lo amaba.

—Dame una nueva oportunidad –suplicó –por favor.

—Draco, yo… -los labios de Draco acallaron la excusa de la pelirroja.

Alguien carraspeó a su lado, lo primero que Draco vio fuer la mirada incómoda de Harry, lo sujetó del hombro para alejarlo de la chica y después dirigió su atención a ella.

—Oye ¿recuerdas la comida que Luna hizo ayer? –cuestionó a la chica.

—Sí –admitió ella.

—Bueno, Hermione me acaba de avisar de que Luna está en San Mungo, al parecer, se las arregló para intoxicarlas a las dos –se encogió de hombros –eso explica porque has estado tan rara desde la mañana.

—Ya, sabía que estos síntomas no eran normales –admitió.

—Te llevaré a San Mungo, vamos –le extendió la mano.

—No, de ninguna manera, tienes que quedarte ¿quién va a proponerle matrimonio en tu lugar?

—Pero…

—La boda no es hoy, Harry, puedo ir a San Mungo y estar bien para la boda, y ser el padrino de bodas –sonrió.

—En serio quería que estuvieras conmigo el día de hoy.

—Lo sé.

—Yo la llevaré a San Mungo –interrumpió Draco.

La mirada de Harry se posó en la pelirroja, ella asintió, tranquilizándolo, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que Malfoy llevara a su amiga a San Mungo.

—&—

Ginny despertó un poco aturdida, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, bostezó.

—Vaya 14 de febrero –se burló –tener que estar internada por una intoxicación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a Draco. —Despertaste –sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó sorprendida.

—El medimago me dijo que ibas a quedarte el resto de la noche, y como no sabía a qué hora despertarías, decidí ir por un poco de café –mostró la taza.

—Sí, pero…

—Sé a lo que te refieres –contestó –pero lo que te dije ahí es cierto, te amo –la sujetó de la mano.

—Draco…

—Pensé que la razón por la cual temblaste cuando te sostuve era porque sentías lo mismo, ahora sé que fue síntoma de la intoxicación –se encogió de hombros –quiero que me digas ¿qué sientes por mí?

—Draco, cuando cumplimos dos años saliendo, yo consideré que teníamos algo realmente serio, pero me dijiste que…

—Estoy hablando de lo que sientes por mí ahora, no lo que sentiste cuando me comporté como un idiota –soltó desesperado.

—Te amo –admitió –te he amado desde hace un tiempo ¿lo sabes?

—Entonces ¿volvimos? –sonrió.

—Vaya primera cita después de un rompimiento –rió divertida –y para colmo es San Valentín –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—No me importa donde pasemos San Valentín, Ginevra, _sea donde sea, pero siempre contigo_ , quiero que lo tengas muy claro.

El rubio se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios con los de su novia, que sonrió, le besó la frente y se alejó, para seguir charlando con ella, principalmente para que no se desesperara y quisiera largarse antes de tiempo de San Mungo.

* * *

Hola, espero que les gustara el pequeño aporte, muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
